particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirlawan general election, 3535
103 | popular_vote1 = 26,498,373 | percentage1 = 42.8% | swing1 = 14.2 | image2 = | leader2 = Jack Collins | leader_since2 = | party2 = Democratic Party (Kirlawa)|Democratic Party | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 24.3%, 172 seats | seats2 = 295 | seat_change2 = 123 | popular_vote2 = 25,317,217 | percentage2 = 40.9% | swing2 = 16.6 | image3 = | leader3 = Heywood MacLehose | leader_since3 = | party3 = Kirlawa Future Party | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 20.1%, 148 seats | seats3 = 82 | seat_change3 = 66 | popular_vote3 = 7,255,193 | percentage3 = 11.7% | swing3 = 8.4 | image4 = | leader4 = Flora Forrest | leader_since4 = | party4 = Green Party of Kirlawa | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 26.9%, 192 seats | seats4 = 32 | seat_change4 = 160 | popular_vote4 = 2,809,903 | percentage4 = 4.5% | swing2 = 22.3 | title = Prime Minister | posttitle = Resulting Prime Minister | before_election = Cecilia O'Donnell | before_party = Kirlawan People's Justice Party | after_election = Cecilia O'Donnell | after_party = Kirlawan People's Justice Party |color1 = FF00FF |color2 = FFA500 |color3 = 6699FF |color4 = 00CC00 }} The Kirlawan general election, 3535 'was held in Kirlawa in 3535 to elect its General Assembly and President. 'Campaign Five political parties participated in the elections, with each of them subscribig to their own unique political ideology and platform. The Kirlawan People's Justice Party focused on small business and nationalism, while the Green Party of Kirlawa campaigned for inceased environmental awareness and protection. Animal welfare was also brought up during one of the party leader debates. Education was one of the main issues of the Kirlawa Future Party. The Democrat focused on policies of the progressive left, such as social justice and income redistribution. There were two party leader debates for the legislative election, and two presidential debates. The first debate of the latter kind was held between all contesting parties, while the second one was held between Jack Collins of the Democratic Party and Belinda O'Farrell of the Kirlawan People's Justice Party, the two candidates who made it to the second round of the presidential election. 'Electoral system' The electoral system used in Kirlawa is proportional representation in five electoral constituencies. The five constituencies have been districted to be aligned with the Provinces of Kirlawa. The system is designed to make sure that the percentage of votes received by each party or list is reflected in the amount of seats they receive in the overall General Assembly. Below is an alphabetical list of each constituency and their respective amount of seats in parliament. *Dirguzia, with 144 seats *Dirlana, with 144 seats *Merkan, with 143 seats *Nuchtmark, with 143 seats *Uwakah, with 143 seats 'Results' 'Presidential election' The presidential election resulted in the re-election of Belinda O'Farrell of the Kirlawan People's Justice Party, after she defeated Jack Collins of the Democratic Party, with 55.8 to 44.1 percent of the votes in the second round respectively. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=3 align="left" |Candidates !colspan=2 align="center" |1st round !colspan=2 align="center" |2nd round |- !# !% !# !% |- |bgcolor=#FF00FF| |align=left|Belinda O'Farrell | Kirlawan People's Justice Party | 26,299,669 | 42.4 | 34,036,927 | 55.8 |- |bgcolor=#FFA500| |align=left|Jack Collins | Democratic Party | 25,697,698 | 41.4 | 26,895,402 | 44.1 |- |bgcolor=#6699FF| |align=left|Paul Zimberman | Kirlawa Future Party | 7,186,456 | 11.6 |- |bgcolor=#00CC00| |align="left"|Flora Forrest | Green Party of Kirlawa | 2,859,440 | 4.6 |- |style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="3"|'Total' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|62,043,263 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|60,932,329 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |- |} 'Legislative election' The election was a victory for the Kirlawan People's Justice Party, who finished with 42.8 percent of the votes. The grand coalition of the GPK, KPJP and the KFP held on to its large majority, with the only parliamentary opposition party being the Democrats. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=2 align="left" |Parties !colspan=3 align="center" |Votes !colspan=2 align="center" |MPs |- !# !% !± !# !± |- |bgcolor=#FF00FF| |align=left|Kirlawan People's Justice Party | 26,498,373 | 42.8 | 14.2 | 308 | 103 |- |bgcolor=#FFA500| |align=left|Democratic Party | 25,317,217 | 40.9 | 16.6 | 295 | 123 |- |bgcolor=#6699FF| |align=left|Kirlawa Future Party | 7,255,193 | 11.7 | 8.4 | 82 | 66 |- |bgcolor=#00CC00| |align="left"|Green Party of Kirlawa | 2,809,903 | 4.5 | 22.3 | 32 | 160 |- |style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="2"|'Total' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|61,880,686 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"| |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'717' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'–' |- |}